


Proper Reprisal

by lotrspnfangirl



Series: Motivation Series [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU actors, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, Wall Sex, award show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Its been a year and a half since Jared struggled through the raining scene with his new co-Star, Jensen Ackles. And despite knowing, deep down, what he wants, he isn't sure Jensen feels the same. The sex, however, is great, and Jared can't wait for the after party of the Awards Show tonight.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Motivation Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/266245
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181
Collections: Sunday Morning Porn Club





	Proper Reprisal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! It's been a hot minute since I've participated in a round for SMPC, thank you life. As I was trying to come up with ideas for a fic to share, I kept coming back to this series. While this is the third installment of my Motivation Series, it can be read as a stand alone fic! Man, I missed our boys. 
> 
> Feedback fuels the fire ♥ All mistakes are my own!

Jared blew out a long, slow breath. It had been a year and a half since he’d been cast for, what he imagined, would be a ‘quality’ B-horror film. And yet, he was now standing on the red carpet at an Awards show, with two nominations under his belt.

It was surreal.

No more surreal than the man standing at his side, however. Jared glanced over, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Jensen _shine_. The other man was completely in his element, calm and cool, smiling with ease as he waved at the crowds, pulling Jared in with a single-armed hug every once in a while, for the press. Jared had spent most of the night hoping beyond hope that he didn’t sweat through his suit jacket. He was nervous, though, it was in a _good_ way, if there was such a thing.

It had been a year and a half since he and Jensen had also started whatever this was between them. They’d never made it ‘official’, not in any words. Jared had been ruined for anyone else since their days on set and the few times they’d been able to meet up between their new projects, and he knew Jensen wasn’t seeing anyone else, either. The dirty text messages, videos, and pictures he received almost on the daily saw to that.

Jared had taken his time picking out his outfit for the evening, a simple dark suit with a dark green shirt underneath. He had brought a variety of ties with him, had even texted Jensen a few to get his opinion, but decided to forgo it in the end. He didn’t need another thing on him, restricting his air, and making him hot. He left the top two buttons open on his shirt and let his hair dry naturally as he waited for the evening to start.

Jared’s skin was on fire since the moment they met up at the hotel, Jensen’s hair still damp from his shower. Brandon, the director, had of course gotten to Jared’s room first – but Jared just barely held off from pushing Jensen up against the wall and tasting his mouth. Instead, he found himself drawn into Jensen’s arms, inhaling the scent of his cologne, and relaxing into the heat of his body, and trying desperately to ignore the part of his mind that was repeating, ‘ _home, home, home_.

The car ride was torture, walking beside him while he laughed, and spoke, and breathed, was torture. Somehow, Jared could still hardly believe that this man was into him. The picture that Jensen had sent him that morning, a simple, black plug beside a bottle of Astroglide on his counter, was torture. While he expected Jensen to have a permanent smirk on his face, knowing damn well what that picture had done for Jared all damn fucking day – he looked like he was also struggling to keep his hands ‘appropriate’.

Maybe Jared had a similar effect on Jensen, too.

They answered the questions thrown at them with ease, the ones about the film, anyway. Jared found himself stumbling over any question that seemed to hint at the nature of their relationship, asking if they’d become close, become friends. Jensen answered each of those with a gorgeous laugh, his hand coming to rest around Jared’s back, fingers at Jared’s hip, and a simple, “Of course, this man truly amazing.”

Jared just wanted to scream at them that Jensen was _so much more_ than his friend. But then that led to him wondering what exactly they were, and short of turning to Jensen in the middle of the red carpet, with hundreds of ears and cameras pointed in their direction to _ask_ him – well, Jared was just grateful they moved onto the next question.

The hall was loud, the orchestra warming up and sending pleasant musical notes out into the crowd. It was cool, but Jared knew that once the stage lights were all on and the seats full, it would be much warmer. They greeted the rest of their costars and Jared introduced Jensen to the few stars of his new project that were there with their spouses, before they found their table.

Jared had to give a small laugh when he saw Brandon and his wife were already seated with the production manager, three of the other actors, and a few of the script writers, leaving two seats empty side by side for Jared and Jensen. They slipped into their seats, easily folding into the conversation, as Brandon popped the proffered bottle of champagne in the center of the table.

Jared glanced over and saw Jensen was already looking at him, and he recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same look Jared himself had had throughout their first week of filming. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Jensen breathing hard in the pouring rain, his shirt plastered against his skin, nipples hard and pushing against the fabric from the chill. He remembered Jensen coming to him after a particularly bad couple of takes, starting their relationship with warm, wet mouth and promise for ‘later’.

When he opened his eyes again, Jensen was still looking at him and Jared reached beneath the stark white tablecloth to find Jensen’s leg, trying to lean forward on the table naturally so no one else would know what he was doing.

He felt Jensen shiver and smiled as he squeezed.

* * *

The air in the hall was heavy with excitement, voices rising over the music now pumping out from the stage. At their own table, three shiny gold awards now sat, one of them awarded to Jared. He was still shaking at that – he’d _won_ Best Upcoming Actor. Jensen had whooped and hugged him so hard, Jared forgot to even be nervous until he’d gotten up on the stage. Then, he’d found Jensen’s eyes in the crowd, the other man smiling so wide Jared was afraid he’d split his face in two, and gave his speech directly to Jensen. Sure, he probably looked awkward as fuck to the camera, practically talking to the floor, but he didn’t stumble – through his words or off the stage – and that had essentially been his goal.

“Follow me.” Jensen smoothed his hand over Jared’s shoulders, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

Jared blinked and looked up, then nodded at Brandon and his wife. “We’re going to take a walk, do you mind watching our things?”

Brandon waved them away with a smile, immediately dissolving back into the conversation he and his wife were having with the table beside them. Suit jackets and award accounted for, Jared pushed back away from the table and found Jensen waiting for him a few steps back.

Jared gave him an easy smile, falling in line behind him as they made their way through the tables, chairs, and people. Jensen led them to the large backstage door and Jared gasped as he felt Jensen’s hand on his lower back, leading him through.

“Where are we going?” he whispered, Jensen’s fingers pressing in just a little more. He smiled at the thought that he’d gotten the other man so riled up he wasn’t able to speak. Behind the stage was dark, the crew moving around, going about their duties, and they either recognized Jensen and Jared as being actors and allowed to be there, or they simply didn’t care.

No one stopped them as Jensen opened up a door, pushing Jared into a small equipment room. There where shelves of microphones, battery packs, and buckets of tape. Jared waited until he heard the door shut before he turned around, raising a brow and meeting Jensen’s gaze.

“Are you okay?” he asked, biting back the smirk at Jensen’s expression. The room was dark, lit only by the red and green glow from various battery packs around the room and a single computer monitor screen, Jared could see Jensen perfectly. His pupils were blown, his bottom lip slightly puffy as if he’d been biting it, and Jared wanted to suck it into his own mouth.

“Were you trying to kill me?” Jensen asked after a moment and Jared paused, cocking his head to the side. He was about to ask, but Jensen pushed forward. “You have driven me crazy since the moment we left the hotel room. You smell fucking _amazing_ , Jared, for starters. And then you decide to fuck the tie and leave your shirt unbuttoned like that?”

He raised a hand, fingertips grazing over the open V of Jared’s shirt and sending a shiver down Jared’s spine. “Every damn time you put your hand on my leg, I wanted to shift lower in my goddamn chair so you could put your hand where I really wanted it.”

Jared smiled at that and reached up, catching Jensen’s hand in his own and pressing it flat against his chest. He leaned down slightly, feeling Jensen exhale against his lips. “And where would that be?”

Jensen gave a small laugh, then twisted their hands until he was the one holding Jared’s, slipping it without precedence down to his crotch.

Jared pressed closer, his lips brushing against Jensen’s cheek as he whispered, “You have to be quiet.”

Jensen nodded once, pulling back enough so he could turn his head and crush their mouths together. Jared groaned softly, Jensen swallowing the sound as they fell together. Jensen tasted like cinnamon gum, champagne, and – that damn word again - _home_.

Jared distracted himself from thinking of how right this felt by dragging his fingers over Jensen’s trapped cock to his belt, fingers dipping below the hem as his thumb found the button. He made quick work of freeing Jensen from his suit pants and boxer briefs, breaking their kiss only to bend down and free Jensen of the pants completely.

Jensen groaned as Jared slid his hands back up his legs and Jared found himself chuckling, turning them around to press Jensen against the shelving unit. “You have to be quiet, Jensen. Anyone could walk in here and see us like this, see me taking you apart, piece by piece.”

“Oh yeah, Jared,” Jensen snorted, gasping as Jared’s hands slid up his stomach, pushing his shirt out of the way. He rolled his hips, trying to get some friction on his neglected cock, hard and standing proudly between them. “That’s really going to make me calm down.”

“You want that, Jensen? You want everyone to see you like this? To know I can drive you crazy?”

Jensen gasped as Jared’s hand finally came around his cock, pumping once, then twice, before releasing him. “Everyone can know I’m yours.”

Jared’s heart stuttered in his chest and he felt his eyes widen as he glanced up to meet Jensen’s gaze. Jensen was staring back at him, and while his eyes were lust blown, his intention was clear. “You mean that?” Jared whispered.

“Yeah, Jared, I do. You know how crazy it makes me, hiding this when all I want to do is scream out that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me? How I have to control myself from texting you a million times a day how I really feel and how much I want for us?” Jensen looked away then, biting on his lower lip. “If you want that too, I mean.”

“More than anything,” Jared replied, kissing Jensen soundly. Jensen gasped against his mouth and Jared took advantage, his tongue sliding over Jensen’s abused bottom lip and sucking it into his own mouth. He felt Jensen’s hands at his pants, undoing the clasp, and Jared reluctantly pulled back so Jensen could pull them down.

Then, Jensen reached back, biting back a groan as he pulled the plug free.

“Fuck, been waiting for this all day,” Jensen whispered, dropping the plug onto the top of his discarded pants. Jared nodded his head and reached for Jensen, giving a nod before lifting him up. Jensen pressed his shoulders back against the shelf, tilting his hips forward and practically melting into Jared’s hands.

“I’m ready,” Jensen whispered, finding Jared’s mouth in the dark. Jared shifted his own stance, getting his balance right, before guiding Jensen down on his cock. The warm, wet heat of Jensen surrounding his cock made Jared groan, the sound quickly cut off by Jensen kissing him quiet.

There was nothing better than this, not in the hundred times they’d come together. The perfect burn of skin against skin, the slide of their bodies coming together as one. Jared felt complete in a way he couldn’t explain, something he’d never felt with any other partner. But the fact that he knew, for sure, Jensen wanted this – wanted him – just as much? It felt a million times better.

“Fuck, Jensen, you feel so good,” Jared gasped, rolling his hips up into Jensen. The pace they set was slow and steady, despite the fact this room could be needed by any of the crew outside. Jensen’s body clenched around him and he gasped, fingers digging into Jensen’s hips.

Jensen shifted his hips forward, then gasped, his head knocking back into some of the equipment. He bit his lip again, biting back a gasp, and slid a hand into Jared’s hair, tugging hard at the strands. Jared responded, fucking up into him a little harder, and learning forward to press his teeth against Jensen’s exposed neck.

“Touch yourself, Jensen,” Jared whispered, pressing Jensen harder into the shelf, the metal giving a slight groan at the pressure, but holding steady. He released one hand from Jensen’s ass, reaching down to pull his shirt up out of the way. “Come on baby, touch your pretty cock for me.”

Jensen gasped and reached down between them, wrapping his fingers around his dick and moving his wrist in time with Jared’s hips. He was shaking in Jared’s arms, his legs tightening around Jared’s waist, and Jared returned his hand to Jensen’s ass, holding him steady to fuck into him harder.

He felt his own pleasure building, burning white hot, and he leaned up to capture Jensen’s mouth. Jensen groaned against Jared’s tongue, shuddering as he came between them. Jared groaned and followed soon after, burying himself as deep as he could manage in their position. 

They stayed joined together, pressed against the shelving unit, until the sounds of the crew outside the doors could be heard through their haze. Jared half wondered if it had been that loud all along and they'd been too preoccupied to hear it. Slowly, Jared ran his hands over Jensen's ass and down the back of his thighs, shifting to bring them apart and lower Jensen back to the floor. 

Jensen made a slight grimace and Jared reached forward to rub at his shoulders, an imprint of the shelf across his shoulder blades. Though they needed to return to their table and collect their things, knowing Brandon had gotten them invitations to an after party they just _had_ to be at, Jared didn't want to leave the room. The air around them was comfortable and he was still basking in the afterglow of an amazing orgasm and the fact that Jensen wanted to be with him. 

He smiled as he caught Jensen's gaze, kissing him softly. He never would've imagined they'd still be here, doing this, _moving forward._ But he was damn glad they were. 

"I've missed you," Jared said after a moment and found himself smiling at the beaming smile he got in return. Jensen nodded, pulling them closer and making them both aware of the mess between them, their shirts still rucked up and kept in place under their arms. 

Jared gave a small laugh and stepped back. "Guess we should get cleaned up, then."

“Should’ve brought towels,” Jensen murmured, rubbing his thumb through his come on Jared’s stomach, marking him. “Your fault for being so damn hot. Couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel.”

Jared found himself staring at Jensen, brow raised at that. “Yes, this is all my fault for being the hot one.” Jensen nodded, as if that were obvious. Jared laughed, leaning forward to capture Jensen’s mouth again. The outside world could wait for just another minute. 


End file.
